When Friendship Becomes LOVE
by Rainbow Monsta
Summary: ★Sasuke and Sakura have know each other for 17 years...Then Sakura realises that she is in love with Sasuke ♥＾ㅁ＾♥..Unfortunately, Sasuke only likes her as a close friend ♣♧ ㅠ＿ㅠ... Will their friendship evolve into LOVE♥? Find Out... (AU) (OOC) ☆《SasuSaku》
1. When Friendship Becomes LOVE Ch1

Text** Narration  
**"Text"** Conversation  
**'_Text'_** Thoughts**

**

* * *

**★ **Chapter 1**

I'm just an ordinary girl.  
Well…may be not that ordinary.  
My name is Sakura.  
I'm not really ugly… actually I'm a pretty girl -ㅁ- (don't think I'm stuck up-＿-;;)

To me, I have a friend I've known for 17 years old.  
I'm 17 years old.. This means we were friends before we were even born. -ㅁ-  
My mum and my friend's mum are very close friend from high school.  
And they promised each other that they would arrange their children's marriage if they each have a boy and a girl.  
But there was a problem.  
My mum's friend had a baby boy, and of course, my mum had me. -ㅁ-  
His name was Sasuke.

He was a gangster (well not really.. I just like to call him that -＿-), a real asshole, but very popular.  
And at school he was no.1 fighter.  
There was nothing good about him.  
His uniform pants were sooooo tight! Ewww -＿-;  
If there was one good thing, it was his good looking face -ㅁ-;;  
Yes, and there was nothing else -＿-  
He always hit me and teased me.  
Meanie -＿-

"Sakura! Wake up! Do you know what time it is?" mum woke me up in the morning.  
"Mum… today's Sunday ㅜ＿ㅜ  
"Don't lie, it's Monday! Hurry up, you're going to be late!"  
ㅇㅁㅇ Damn…… What am I going to do…  
…Why does it feel like a Sunday morning…ㅠㅁㅠ?  
I hurriedly ate my breakfast and put on my uniform and ran out the door.  
It's currently autumn. Nearly the end of the term.

"Muahㅠ＿ㅠ I'm so stupid."  
I ran as fast as I could.  
I looked at my watch and I noticed I only had 10 minutes left.  
As I was running, I spotted Sasuke. -＿-  
I pretended I hadn't seen him and continued to run, because if he spots me he'll tease me again. -＿-  
"Huh? Hey Sakura, why are you running?"

Damn -＿-;  
Caught again..ㅠ＿ㅠ  
Why the hack are you calling me for -ㅁ-  
"I'm busy. Don't talk to me."

I was going to run away from him as quick as possible but he grabbed my arm.  
"You're late, aren't you?"  
"No, not yet..-＿-"  
He reached down to his pocket to get his phone.  
He opened his phone and showed me the time.  
8:30..-ㅁ-

"Arrgghhh! Damn you! I'm late all because of you!"  
"What? It's not my fault!"  
You stupid Sasuke! -ㅁ-  
You playboy! -ㅁ-  
Why couldn't you grab onto another girl and flirt around with her. Why me!  
"I'm going to go.. Don't talk to me!"  
I'm not like you!  
I'm not always late to school like you! -ㅁ-

I was about to run when Sasuke grabbed my arm once again.  
"Want a ride?"  
He was pointing to his motorbike.  
"No way! You're joking again right?"  
I cannot trust Sasuke anymore. -ㅁ-  
"Really? Hmm.. I was really going to give you a ride to school but.. Oh well. See you, I mean, Have a nice run! You have to lose some weight-＿-HAHAHA"  
He took off on his bike and left me by myself. ㅠㅁㅠ  
ASSHOLE

* * *

Meanie Sasuke -＿-;;  
Can't he even give me a ride -＿- (You're the one who said no you idiot -ㅁ-)  
In result, I was late to school.  
I would've accepted his offer if he asked me once more.. ㅠ＿ㅜ  
"Why are you late again TODAY?"  
It was my best friend Ino. Ino was pretty and kind and therefore, many guys liked her.  
"Arrgh...I thought it was Sunday today and to make it worse, that stupid Sasuke was annoying me this morning.-＿-"

Ino's face was suddenly filled with anger.  
"You promised me you'd never call him names."  
Yes…Ino likes Sasuke very much.  
Sometimes I'm suspicious whether she became friend with me just to get close to Sasuke. -＿-;;;  
Sasuke is very good-looking.  
I just wish he was a bit KINDER! -＿-;;  
But he's still my friend…-ㅁ-

BANG!  
Sasuke came into the class.  
And all of a sudden, the girls' eyes were all directed to him. -＿-  
They couldn't take their eyes off him. -＿-;;  
"When did YOU come?" said Sasuke with an annoying voice.

At our school, there was a fanclub. Sasuke Fanclub. -＿-;;;  
Therefore there were pictures of him everywhere.  
Hmm… What's so good about him…-＿-;;  
"I just came. WHY!"  
"-＿-; Did you lose some weight? You're so stupid."

THUD!  
He slapped the back of my head.  
Can't you see that I'm a girl? -＿-;  
Asshole. -＿-  
My head hurt so much. ㅠ＿ㅠ  
Meanie Sasuke! ㅜ＿-

"You're going to kill all my brain cells!"  
Sasuke glared at me. -＿-  
Sasuke always brought along several friends to annoy me everyday. -＿-;  
"You don't have any brain cells left. Remember? HAHA ∧ㅁ∧"  
Some girls were jealous of me, but I hated it.

"You are such an asshole."  
Sasuke placed his feet on my desk. -＿-;  
"Take those smelly feet off my desk! -ㅇ-"  
Idiot. Look at his pants. It's about to rip! -＿-;  
Paying no attention to me, he took out a cigarette from his pocket.  
"I need a cigarette lighter. Do you have one?"

I'm not your servant you idiot!  
And smoking is bad for your health!  
I don't care if you die with lung cancer! -＿-;  
"No I don't have one."  
"Don't you even have a cigarette lighter?"  
He scowled at me.  
Sasuke was so mean. But the weird thing is that he treated me as his close friend and he always cared about me. -＿-  
Weird… I don't understand it… -＿-;

Sasuke and I always walk home together. (we live right next door)-＿-;  
"What did you do with your motorbike?"  
"My friend wanted to borrow it. So I lent it to him."  
Oh my gosh -＿-;

Sasuke put his arm around me.  
"Get your hands off my shoulder you idiot. -＿-"  
"NO! - It's nearly winter and I feel so lonely :P But then I have you. Haha ∧ㅁ∧"  
What the -ㅁ-  
I will NEVER EVER go out with a guy like you! -＿-;  
"I told you to get your hands off me. -＿-"  
Sasuke scowled.  
"Hahaha. You want me don't you? ∧＿∧"

Then Sasuke put his arm around mine.  
"Do something with your uniform."  
His uniform pants were so tight! -＿-;;  
"-＿-; No!"  
"You're pants are about to rip!  
"If it does, you can sew it up. Hehe ∧∧"  
Sasuke was good at saying greasy (?) comments.  
Soooo greasy. -＿-;

"Tell me the truth Sakura. You have a boyfriend don't you?"  
"Are you crazy? Why would I have a boyfriend? -＿-"  
"No. Something's fishy. -＿-"  
"Actually that's a question I want to ask. Don't you have a girlfriend?"  
"Why? -＿- It's my choice whether or not I go out with a girl. -＿-"

SLAP! -＿-  
"DON'T HIT MY HEAD you ASSHOLE! -ㅁ-

* * *

How was chapter 1?  
Please leave a review…★

どおも　ありがとお　ございます。  
Thank you very much…♥


	2. When Friendship Becomes LOVE Ch2

Hi everyone☆  
This chapter is a little shorter than Ch.1...  
ㅠ＿ㅠ is a crying face... Hehe  
"ㅁ" is a mouth..so if it's -ㅁ-, it's a face with opened mouth and ㅠㅁㅠ is a crying face with an opened mouth..

Have fun♥

* * *

★ **Chapter 2**

One day…  
One day…-＿-;;;  
I,  
I…-＿-  
…Was eating my lunch in the canteen with Ino.  
And I spotted Sasuke walking into the canteen.

"Eating I see?"  
Sasuke pressed my head and my face was dunk into the soup. -＿- (luckily it wasn't hot)  
"Arrgh!"  
"Ou athhole Saduke! Wadda hed ard du doin! -ㅁ-"  
My mouth was full with food and therefore I couldn't speak properly.  
Sasuke was laughing at me. -＿-

Ino got her handkerchief out and wiped my face.  
"That was really mean…" said Ino looking straight into Sasuke's face.  
This was unusual. Whenever Sasuke came to talk to me, Ino always had her head down because she was so shy.  
This was the first time Sasuke saw Ino. But the way he looked at her was very weird…-＿-

"Far out!"  
What does he want NOW! He was being aggressive when I'm the one who should be angry! -＿-  
"I need your help."  
I've never seen Sasuke being so serious.  
"What do you want? -＿-"  
"Can you introduce your friend to me?"

What the! -ㅁ-  
Can't believe he is actually saying that!  
"WHAT?"  
I felt uncomfortable for some reason. -ㅁ-  
"She….she's so pretty. Can you please introduce her to me? PLEASE!"  
This was the first time Sasuke was asking me a favour.  
But should I help?  
Ino likes Sasuke as well… That means they both like each other now…That'll work…  
But I feel really wired.-＿-

"Please! Can you help me?"  
-＿-  
Argh. Damn… I don't know what to do… Argh…Who cares…  
"Fine -＿- I won't help you but I'll tell you one thing. Ino likes you as well. OK? I'm going. -＿-"

That night Sasuke and I were talking to each other across our bedroom windows.  
"Ino and I are going out now!"  
-ㅁ-;;  
What did he say?  
"R…really?"  
I don't know why I feel so uncomfortable.  
"Yeah. For real."  
"Wow… you finally got a girlfriend."

Sasuke's behaviours in front of me was always different from his behaviours towards others.  
"Y…you better be nice to Ino…"  
"Are you feeling alright? Are you sick? Your face is red.."  
"N…No. I'm alright."  
I quickly closed my window.  
"Are you going to bed already?"

My heart was beating so fast. Calm down Sakura!  
"Don't ignore me!" Sasuke was yelling.  
"I'm going to kill you tomorrow!"  
I couldn't breathe…  
What's wrong with me…?

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
My phone alarm went off. –o-  
I couldn't sleep well last night.  
＊yawn＊

I got ready for school and finally brushed my long hair.  
It was so early. I haven't been to school this early before.  
I hope I don't meet Sasuke.

When I got out of the house, I saw Sasuke cleaning his motorbike.-＿-  
He had a cigarette in his mouth. -＿- He looked so handsome today…♥  
Damn…My heart is beating fast again…ㅠ＿ㅠ  
"Hey Sakura! You're early today."  
"Y…yeah…-＿-"

May be I have the flu or something…  
Or else…I might really like Sasuke… -ㅁ-;;  
I was thinking about it last night…it's either I like Sasuke or I'm suffering from short term craziness. -＿-;;

"Hey, I've got a date with Ino today!＾-＾"  
Ouch! I felt something stabbing my heart. Like someone stabbing it with a pointy screwdriver. -＿-;;; (eww)  
"Oh…really…?"  
"Yeah, so I don't think I can walk with you today. Oh well, don't worry because your face acts as a weapon. HAHA use your face when someone threatens you. :P"  
Asshole…I'm a girl too!

Sasuke threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it…  
Oh gosh…my heart's beating fast AGAIN! I'm so stupid…I'm so crazy…  
I only saw Sasuke as a FRIEND…But now, I see him as a guy…ㅠㅁㅠ

"Sasuke? Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Well…It's about my friend. She has a really close 'guy' friend who she had known for a long, long time. But she started having feelings for him. If you were that guy how would you feel? What would you do? Oh and the guy has a girlfriend."  
Sasuke was thinking. Then he looked towards me.  
"Argh, it's too complicated."  
"Sasuke!"  
ㅠ＿ㅠ I was serious…but he didn't understand.  
"What! How can you have feelings for a long-time close friend you idiot! Do you think I'd have feelings for YOU? It's same at that stupid."  
-ㅁㅠ

Aaaaahhh! Someone's hammering a nail into my heart!  
Wahh! ㅠㅁㅠ  
"What's wrong with you Sakura?"  
I can't hear what Sasuke is saying. Everytime I see you, my heart beats fast…I see you as a guy now…not a friend…-＿ㅠ  
What should I do?

Sasuke and Ino was discussing where they should go, what they should do...all day long.  
I couldn't stand it. It was sooooo annoying…-＿-  
"See you later Sakura. We've got a date. Haha"  
Shut up…you don't have to remind me that.

Sasuke and Ino was already far ahead of me.  
Damn…-＿-;;  
I feel so angry…  
I guess this is what you call jealousy.  
Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually jealous…-＿-;;

I better follow them.  
He he he…In another word, I'll spy on them.  
Carefully, I followed the pair in distance.  
Sasuke and Ino walked into a café. ㅠ＿ㅜ  
if Sasuke and I were going out, would he take me to that kind of place?  
I feel so sad and lonely…  
They look so happy together…  
……ㅠ＿ㅠ

* * *

Please try to leave a review♧  
Thank you♥ 


	3. When Friendship Becomes LOVE Ch3

A **BIG** thank you to everyone who reviewed∼（― ―）（＿ ＿）（― ―）（＿ ＿）∼bow bow..

**THANK YOU ♥**  
bluedragongirl1  
SasuSakuforeva-iloveSasuke  
li'l-CuPiD  
AznNarutoGrl-91  
Sasuke&Sakura  
I Luv Sasuke-kun  
IluvSasuSaku  
Sasuke4Sakura

Special thank you to AznNarutoGrl-91!  
Thanks to your review, I made this chapter longer...I hope you enjoy reading this chapter AznNarutoGrl-91∼★

* * *

★ **Chapter 3**

Sasuke and Ino were coming out of the café.  
Where do they want to go NOW! -＿-  
I continued to follow them carefully.  
What! They're going into an accessory shop!  
I can't believe Sasuke goes to that kind of place too…

I was waiting outside for them to come out.  
What's taking so long!  
FINALLY! The pair came out of the store and I was about to follow them when the heel of my shoe got stuck in the drain hole and broke.  
ARRGH!  
Damn. I just bought this shoe! Wahh! ㅠㅁㅠ

I couldn't walk like this.  
Why the heck is there a drain here! -＿ㅠ  
I quickly stood up to find Sasuke and Ino.  
On no! -ㅁ-;;  
They're gone! Damn! ㅠ＿ㅠ

All I gained today was a broken shoe. -＿-  
"Why are you so down today?" said Sasuke across the window.  
"Don't worry!"  
The more I like Sasuke, the more it becomes uncomfortable and awkward when I face him.  
And the more I feel sorry… Sorry Sasuke…ㅠ＿ㅜ

"No one should be angry in front of Sasuke! Hehe ＾ㅡ＾"  
Arrgh! You stuck up asshole! ㅜ＿ㅠ But I even like his stuck up attitude now…-＿-  
I've seriously gone mad…-＿-;;  
"What did I do!"  
"Something's wrong with you. You won't even face me."  
"Shut up! I'm already pissed off because the heel broke off my shoe!"  
The only person who can yell at Sasuke was me. Only me…

"Of course it'll break. No shoes could hold your heavy weight. Haha＾ㅁ＾"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Why? Am I wrong?"  
I can't smack him, because I can't reach him from my window, and I can't face him, because I'm too embarrassed.  
Arrgh…This is so uncomfortable! ㅠㅁㅠ

"Come out early tomorrow."  
"Why?" I replied with an irritated voice, as I was sticking the heel back onto my shoe.  
"Ino told me to come with you so you're not always late."  
Ino…That cheeky little girl. -＿-＾  
"Don't worry about me! I'm going to walk by myself!"  
"I'm offering you a ride to school on my motorbike WITH ME. You should be honoured."  
-＿-;;;

"Just come out by 7:00am."  
"Why so early!" I yelled back at him without knowing that I was shouting.  
Sasuke looked a bit shocked at the sight. Then he threw a packet of creamed bread which landed on the bed after bouncing off my head. -＿-;  
"You shouldn't throw food around!"  
"Shove it in your mouth and be quiet. Hehehe＾＾"  
Sasuke seemed really cute when he laughed. I just noticed that for the first time in my life…

Sigh…… Sasuke said he'd kill me if I don't come out. But now I'm scared to go out.  
When I got out of the house, Sasuke was cleaning his motorbike again. Sasuke's motorbike was his life possession. -＿-;;  
"You're 1 minute 35 seconds late."  
Hn! Look who's yelling when he's the one who's always late!  
"SORRY! Happy now!"  
-＿-;; Meanie!

"Get on."  
Carefully, I got onto his motorbike.  
"You should really be honoured Sakura."  
He started the engine and we were off to school.  
I was grabbing onto Sasuke's waist…Which made my heart beat furiously fast.  
I couldn't even breathe properly.

I don't know how I even got to school. But as soon as we arrived in class, Sasuke walked out with Ino.  
Stupid Sasuke and Ino! (Jealous again? Hehe ＾-＾)

"Hi Sakura!" It was Ayumi, my classmate as well as my Junior High School buddy. (In Korea, High School is separated into 2. Junior High School – Years 7-9 and Senior High School – Years 10-11) (And they're in Senior High School now)  
An there were two others with Ayumi. Ayuno and Ayuko. To me, they were known as the 'Ayu Family'.  
The three were members of the Sasuke Fan Club. -＿-;;;

"Hi girls! What were you doing?"  
"We were just talking about Ino. She is so annoying. She thinks she's the best just because she's going out with Sasuke."  
The Ayu Fam were bitching about Ino.Yes, that's right. I remember. Throughout Junior high School, Ino was always left out by her peers. And I was the one who saved her from the loneliness of being left out.  
"Sakura, don't hang around with Ino from now on. Hang around with us as we use to, before Ino came along!"  
"Yeah you should. We couldn't even talk to you because of Ino."  
"I agree. Don't hang around with a girl like Ino."  
Ayumi, Ayuno, Ayuko…The Ayu Fam was busy trying to convince me to break away from Ino.  
"B…but…"  
"She's such a bitch!"  
-＿-

Well…I thought Ino was pretty nice…  
"Aren't you even angry for losing Sasuke to Ino?" said Ayuko with anger.  
"N…No…Sasuke and I are not involved in that kind of relationship."  
"-＿- But there's a big chance it may develop into one."  
"N…NO! It's not like that! I swear!" -＿-;  
"See? You're strongly denying! Which means that you HAVE feelings for Sasuke! Tell me the truth Sakura!"  
"N...n…n..no…!"  
"Hurry up! Or else…"

Due to Ayu Fam's threats, I blew it out. I told everything about my feelings...ㅠ＿ㅜ;;  
"I KNEW IT!"  
"Don't worry Sakura. We'll help you."  
"Thanks girls…ㅠㅠ"  
Wait! I don't need their help.  
"No wait… Don't worry about it. I'm alright."  
"So you're just going to live like that?"  
"-ㅁ-;;"  
"Yeah. I guess so.-＿-"

"Fine then. But don't hang around with Ino anymore ok?"  
"Yeah. This morning, she was yelling at us to be quiet. Bitch."  
Wow…I've never seen Ino behave like that.  
"Sasuke's got another date with Ino today. ㅠ＿ㅜ"  
"Really? Hey why don't we spy on them?"  
"YEAH! Let's follow them. Hahaha＾▽＾"  
-ㅁ-;;;;;

It started to rain from Period 1 and didn't stop throughout the day.  
"Hey guys, I don't think we can spy on Sasuke and Ino today."  
"Damn...-＿-Oh well. Next time…next time…"  
"Do you have an umbrella?"  
"Yeah. Let's go now."

The Ayu Fam was right. Today, Ino didn't even say hi to me. Ino was trying to get close to Sasuke…not me…Does that mean I was just being used by Ino? I thought she was a good friend.  
She always looked a little angry Everytime Sasuke was teasing and annoying me. I guess she was jealous…-＿-

* * *

"Are we here already?"  
"Yep."  
"My house is the brick house and Sasuke's is the white one."  
"Wow it's so pretty! ＞▽＜"  
"Ok then. I'll see you girls tomorrow. Bye!"  
"See you tomorrow Sakura!" The Ayu Fam walked away with their umbrellas. 

I turned around and walked into my house.  
"Mum I'm home!"  
"Hi honey. Can you go upstairs and get changed? I need you to do something for me,"  
"Alright."  
I quickly got changed and went downstairs.

"I want you to take this rice cake to Sasuke's." said mum and handed me a plate full of colourful rice cake.  
"-ㅁ- umm…"  
"Why are you standing there like a statue? Go on!"  
"Fine…-＿-"  
I picked up my umbrella and walked over to Sasuke's house.

DING∼♪ DONG∼♬  
"Who is it?"  
"Hi Mrs. Uchiha! It's Sakura!"  
"Hi Sakura! How are you? Oh what's this?"  
"Mum said to give this to you."  
"How nice of your mum. Say thank you to her. Have you seen Sasuke? I thought you two always walked home together."  
"Oh…He's probably on a date with his girlfriend. -＿-"  
"GIRLFRIEND! No…That's not good…Sakura, don't worry about it. Don't be disappointed at all."  
"Ha..ha…-＿- What are you talking about Mrs. Uchiha…;;;"

"Oh I almost forgot. Sasuke forgot to take his umbrella. He should be catching the train home. Here, can you take his umbrella and go down to the train station to meet him? I'm very busy at the moment..＾＾"  
_'You don't really look busy…-__＿__-;;' _"Haha. Sure Mrs. Uchiha." _'Why don't you just say you want us to spend some time together. -_＿-;_'  
_I took Sasuke's umbrella and trudged towards the train station. (it's only a 5-minute walk)

"HoIt's freezing! -＿-" I was blowing my cold hands to try to make it a little bit warmer.  
"Sasuke's going to be so happy to see me waiting for him with his umbrella in this FREEZING weather! Hehehe"  
As I was talking to myself -＿-; Sasuke was combing up from the underground station.  
"HEY SASU…-ㅁ-!" I was about to scream out his name but I stopped…because Ino was with him…

"So are we going to your place today?"  
"Yep!"  
"But it's pouring. ㅜoㅜ"  
"Don't worry. It's not far from here. We can run. K?"

He's probably taking Ino to his place to introduce her to his mum. ㅜ＿ㅜ  
Stupid Sasuke...I waited for over 15 minutes…For you Sasuke…- -  
I stared at Sasuke disappearing into distance. Tears streamed down my cheeks…  
…  
……  
I folded my umbrella up…and headed home in the cold rain…

"Hi mum! Your son's home!"  
Sasuke's Mum came out to greet her son.  
"Who's this?" She was staring at Ino.  
"She's my girlfriend. She's also Sakura's girlfriend."  
"What! Then where's Sakura?-ㅁ-;"  
"What about Sakura? What are you talking about mum?-＿-"  
"Sakura went down to the station to give you your umbrella. Didn't you see her?"  
"No…I didn't…-＿-…!"  
Sasuke realised something...Then he ran out of the house and headed to the train station.

* * *

How was Chpater 3?  
Hehe I'd be very happy and thankful if you left a review★  
You don't have to log in..just use any name...  
Hope you liked it...  
In chapter 4, i'm introducing Sasuke's rival... and someone will be kidnapped...hehe＾＾  
Thanks∼♥ 


	4. When Friendship Becomes LOVE Ch4

(puppy dog eyes→)☎＿☎ I am very sorry for not updating soon...I was busy for the last few days...IM SORRY! ごめんなさい!

★ Thank you for keeping up with my story from the beginning:  
**BlueDragonGirl1  
SasuSakuforeva-iloveSasuke  
Sasuke&Sakura**  
☆ I'm so glad to meet another Korean at Fanfic! Thank you **evanescently** for reviewing!  
★ Thank you **AznNarutoGrl-91**  
**I Luv Sasuke-kun  
Angelbornnhell  
Ayumi Uchiha  
Lone Sakura  
SoraKoi The Water Goddess  
joekool  
CaTzPoSt  
Periwinkle  
sara-chan  
kuMi-iZ-Miii**

★ Ayumi Uchiha – I'm sorry if I have insulted you but the Ayumi and the other Ayu's are not Bitchy fangirls. They're really nice. It's just that they want Sasuke and Sakura to be together so they were angry at Ino & Sasuke. And I also love the name Ayumi. It's one of my Fave (cuz of Ayumi Hamasaki).

☆ Sorry if I haven't mentioned some of the names… I copied and pasted the names from the review list just before I updated this chapter. Some names might not have appeared on the list…

* * *

I continued to walk home in the rain.  
"Meanie…"  
Oh…There's my house…  
"SAKURA!" yelled Sasuke and ran towards Sakura.  
"What's wrong with you! Why are you walking in the rain when you've got your umbrella!"  
"……"  
I ignored Sasuke and walked on.  
"Why are you ignoring me! Where were you?"  
"Here…Take it…It's your umbrella."  
"……What's wrong……What's wrong with you Sakura……"  
"What do you want to hear from me!"  
"What?"  
"What do you want me to say!"  
Sasuke was frozen…He had never seen Sakura like this before…  
"You've been really weird for the past few days…You should have called out to me when you were at the station."

"Call you? And then what!"  
"Then we could've walked together!"  
"And ruin your romantic walk with INO!"  
"Who cares! And you never care about those type of things"

He thinks he know everything about me…If you know a lot about me, how much would you know…  
"Go take care of you girlfriend. Don't mind me."  
"...Let's go say hi to Ino."  
"No, I don't want to see her."  
"Why! What's the matter with you! Did you fight with her?"

Please Sasuke…Don't ask me anymore questions…I might just spill everything out…I don't want to do that…  
"What's the reason…?"  
"The reason is……because…" Sakura's voice shrunk. And therefore, Sasuke approached closer to Sakura to hear her better.  
"…because……I………like you……"

"……What…?"  
"I told you…It's true…"  
Sasuke was so shocked.  
"Stop joking around Sakura."  
"I'm serious Sasuke…"  
"But you know…you know that I can't…"  
"I know, I understand…I'll be going then."  
Sasuke took a deep breath…

"What happened?" Ino asked while drying her hair with a towel.  
"Go home Ino." Sasuke gave Ino his umbrella and went up to his room.  
"Sasuke!"  
Sasuke sat on his bed and stared at Sakura's room across the window. He thought about the conversation he had with Sakura in the last few days.  
_'__Hey, I've got a date with Ino today!__＾__-__＾'__  
'Oh…really…?'  
'Yeah, so I don't think I can walk with you today. Oh well, don't worry because your face acts as a weapon. HAHA use your face when someone threatens you. :P'_

Another conversation was brought up in his mind.  
_'Sasuke? Can I ask you something?'  
'Go ahead.'  
'Well…It's about my friend. She has a really close 'guy' friend who she had known for a long, long time. But she started having feelings for him. If you were that guy how would you feel? What would you do? Oh and the guy has a girlfriend.'  
'Argh, it's too complicated.'  
'Sasuke!'  
'What! How can you have feelings for a long-time close friend you idiot! Do you think I'd have feelings for YOU? It's same as that stupid.' _

"Idiot…You were talking about yourself…and me…"  
Sasuke picked up a pebble from his pot plant and threw it over to Sakura's bedroom window.  
CRASH! The window broke.  
"Arrgh! What the! -ㅁ-" Sakura walked over to the shattered glass pieces.  
"You….." Sakura saw Sasuke and started to pick up the glass pieces.  
"Sorry! I did it because I knew you wouldn't open your window if I just called you."  
"I don't want to talk to you…mind your own business." Sakura blocked the view with the curtain.  
_'DAMN! Why does it have to be so complicated…' _Sasuke lay on his bed.

The next day, Sakura was playing with the Ayu Fam.  
Sasuke came into class and walked over to Sakura.  
"I need to talk to you Sakura…privately." Sasuke took Sakura out of the class.  
"About yesterday…"  
"Don't worry about it. Forget what I said."  
"I hope we can still be best friends."

Best friend…will I always be a best friend to you…?  
Always…?  
"Alright…no worries…but I need some time Sasuke."  
"Sure. See you around then." Sasuke went back into the class.  
Sakura stood still and stared at the spot where Sasuke was standing.  
Behind Sakura, someone was watching her.  
"So she's Sasuke's weak point…right?"  
"Yep. Oh, and he also has a girlfriend called Ino.  
"Hehehe…This time I'll really teach him a lesson and I'll take the number 1 fighter in this school."  
…..  
Who is this?  
It was Naruto. He used to be the number 1 fighter in school but after Sasuke came in, he had been beaten by Sasuke, and now he is in position number 2. (In some Korean high schools, there are 1st, 2nd positions for the best fighters ((for guys and sometimes girls)) and call themselves Jjang. And they have to fight each other in order to win their position. -＿-;;; I don't know how to put the sentence together...Hope you understand…＾＾;;)

"Are you about this Naruto?"  
"No problem. I'm going to break him into pieces. HAHAHA"  
"Go kidnap Sakura and Ino. Take them into the storage room and gather all our members of the gang. Don't let anybody inside, got it?"  
"Ok."  
Sasuke…You're going to die…

"Sakura can I see you?" This time, Ino took Sakura.  
"What's…"  
SLAP! Ino had slapped Sakura's face.  
"What the hell are you doing Ino!" Ayuko yelled.  
"You bitch! How can you tell Sasuke that you liked him after you introduced him to me!"  
"…Ino…I…" as Sakura was about to say something, a boy came into the class and called out to them.  
"Sakura, Ino! Can you come out for a second?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Follow me…"

The boy took Sakura and Ino to the storage room located outside the school.  
Sakura was a little worried. "Where are you taking us?"  
"Just follow me."

As soon as they got to the storage room, the boy opened the door, pushed the two inside and locked the door.  
"What are you doing!" Ino yelled out.  
Suddenly, the light switched on and Sakura and Ino noticed a whole gang of people.  
"Who's Sakura and who's Ino?" a girl asked.  
"The long haired girl is Sakura."  
"Her? Wow…she's pretty cute...haha…Don't worry girls, we won't touch you…we just need one person…"  
"What do you want from us! Why did you bring us here?"  
"You'll find out soon. Just wait" Naruto replied.  
Sakura and Ino were both worried and scared.

"WHAT! Where did he take them?"  
"I think he took them to the storage room." Ayumi replied worriedly.  
Sasuke ran outside to the storage room.  
"OPEN THE DOOR!"  
"Hey Sasuke! Calm down dude. Hahaha" Naruto laughed.  
"What are you up to Naruto…?" Sasuke's voice was so cold and unfriendly.  
_'Sasuke…I've never seen him like this before…'_ thought Sakura.

"What do you want from these two?"  
"I don't want anything from them. I just wanted you. I only used the girls to lure you."  
"Then what do you want from me!"  
Naruto place his hand on Sasuke's arm. "Isn't it time for you to hand over the 1st position to me, don't you think?"  
"Let the girls go first."  
"Oh oh.. the girls…but first, promise me that you'll give up you position."  
Sasuke looked over to Sakura and Ino. "Fine. I promise…"

Sakura looked up in surprise._'Sasuke…how can you give up so easily…? You were so delighted when you earned your place as no.1…'  
_"Good. Ok now. You can go now. BUT! You can only take ONE girl."  
"WHAT!"  
So one of us is going to be stuck in here…but who? I turned my head to see Ino. She was crying.  
"Hurry up and choose. Your friendship or love? Who will it be?"  
"……"

* * *

Sorry this chapter isn't that long...

♥ **Thank you all for leaving a review♡****ㅁ♡**


	5. When Friendship Becomes LOVE Ch5

Sorry for updating chapter 5 so late∼!

* * *

**★ Chapter 5  
**  
"Good. Ok now. You can go now. BUT! You can only take ONE girl."  
"WHAT!"  
So one of us is going to be stuck in here…but who? I turned my head to see Ino. She was crying.  
"Hurry up and choose. Your friendship or love? Who will it be?"  
"……"  
Sasuke was thinking hard.  
Come on Sasuke…What's taking so long?  
Sasuke finally broke the silence.  
"…Sorry…Sakura……Please forgive me. You'd understand me won't you? I'm…really sorry…"  
Sasuke took Ino's hand and the two left.  
…………..Sasuke……How could you…?...How could you betray me…?  
Drops of tear ran down Sakura's pink cheeks.

**

* * *

**"Wow…I didn't expect that. Haha, I never thought Sasuke would take Ino." Naruto mumbled.  
"Are you cold Sakura? Don't worry, I'll make you warm."  
Everyone had left the storage room. Naruto stayed behind and tied up Sakura's feet, and her hands behind her back with a rope. He also covered her mouth with a thick cloth and tied it a knot tightly behind her head. Sakura could not move and no one could hear her from a far distance even if she screamed.  
"Don't worry Sakura. You won't be cold in the fire. Kekeke" Naruto took out a cigarette lighter, set the room on fire and he left.  
Oh no…fire……  
…Am I going to die………? ㅠ＿ㅠ

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Ino asked  
"Yeah. I'm alright. How about you? Didn't you sprain your ankle?"  
"I'm okay. But should we really leave Sakura in the Storage room with all those people?"  
Sasuke stopped. "Let's go back Ino."  
"Wait Sasuke…Can you smell something burning?"  
"Burning? Shit!" Sasuke turned around and saw the storage room on fire.  
_'NO! There's no window in that storage room. If Sakura's still in there, she's going to pass out straight away……Sakura……'  
_  
"Ino stay here. I'm going to get Sakura out of there." Sasuke left Ino and sprinted to the storage room.  
_'Please don't die Sakura………Please be alive…………..  
_When Sasuke got to the storage room, nobody was there. He immediately kicked the door and searched for Sakura in the thick smoke.  
"SAKURA! Sakura Where are you! Answer me!"  
'…Sasuke…?... It' too…hot……' Sakura could not scream. She was about to become unconscious.  
Fortunately, Sasuke spotted Sakura tied up in the corner of the room. He lifted Sakura and took her outside. Sasuke untied the ropes and the cloth. "Are you alright Sakura?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"I still can't believe that you think a girl you've known for a year is more important than a friend you've known for 17 years…"  
"I had no choice. I'm sorry….."  
"I'm Sorry? Is that all you can say?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"Sakura you're the most important friend to me."  
……Friend………..that's all..? How much do I have to hear that from you Sasuke..?  
"Shut up Sasuke. I'm going"

The Ayu Fam was waiting outside the class.  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" - Ayumi  
"Did they beat you up?" - Ayuko  
"Why is your face all black?" - Ayuno  
"No, no. I'm alright." Sakura swallowed the tears that were about to fall out.  
………..So does that mean…..that Ino's more important than me…to Sasuke….?  
I went to the toilet to wash my face and get rid of all the black ash.  
"Were you at the storage room when it was on fire?" Ayumi asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go home."  
"Here's your bag." Ayuko lent me my bag.  
I took the bag and ran out of the toilet wiping the tears that were forcing down out.  
………Sasuke….When would you see me as a girl…?

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked Sasuke.  
"Ino…um…you…don't worry."  
"What is it?"  
……Am I doing the right thing?...Who do I really like?...Why does it have to be so complicated…  
………..If I have to choose between Ino and Sakura……….

* * *

I was sick for few days from the flu. So I couldn't go to school for few days.  
"Yep...Yeah. Really?" mum was talking to dad on the phone. My dad was working in England at the moment.  
"Oh, England?" Mum and I might go to England. Then I won't have to see Sasuke and I won't be so sick.  
Mum hung up.  
"What did dad say?"  
"He said to come and stay in England for a while if you get better."  
"ok..." It's been 2 years since I've seen my dad.  
"He also said that if you liked England, we could live there forever."  
"-＿-; in England?"  
"Yep."  
That might be a good idea. But before I go to England, I have to forget Sasuke first...

* * *

Sasuke was coming home on his motorbike. He got off the bike and stared at Sakura's house for a while.  
I haven't seen her after that day...Is she sick...?  
Without thinking, Sasuke walked over to Sakura's house. -＿-  
"Hi Sasuke! ＾＾" It was Sakura's mum.  
"Goodafternoon. What happened to Sakura?"  
"Oh..She's got the flu and her temperature won't go down. She must have caught it on that rainy day. She was soaking wet."  
Sasuke thought back to the day Sakura confessed her feelings.  
"Do you want to come in Sasuke?"  
"No. It's alright. I better go." Sasuke bowed and went home.  
He took out a cigarette from his pocket.  
...You told me not to smoke because it was bad for my health…you always said my uniform was weird…I should've listened to you more often...Sorry Sakura...

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday morning and Sasuke was cleaning his motorbike as usually. -＿-;  
Sakura came out of the house with a big luggage.  
"Mum can you load this onto the car as well?"  
"Sure. I need to get some more things. Wait out here."  
"Ok."  
Sasuke went over to Sakura. "Hi Sakura...I heard you were sick..."  
Sakura turned around to face Sasuke. "Yeah...I'm going to go inside now..."  
"Wait!...Are you going somewhere?"  
"Yeah...England."  
_'ENGLAND! Why is she going to England? -__ㅁ__-;; Is she going to stay there forever? -__ㅁ__-'_  
Sasuke felt disappointed. He suddenly felt sad and he felt worried.  
Sakura was staring at Sasuke's weird reaction and she turned around to go inside.  
"Sakura!"  
"What now?"  
Sasuke stared into Sakura's emerald eyes that were glistening in the bright morning sunlight.  
_'That's weird...I feel all weird...When I stare at Sakura, I feel...I feel nervous...What's going on?  
Do I...like her...?'  
_"W...why are you staring at me...?"  
'Nervous...nervous...I've never felt this way in front of Sakura before...'  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Sasuke calmed himself. "Sakura...do you..."  
Sakura blinked. "Yes?"  
"...do you...still like me...?"  
"Of course...as a friend."  
"NO! Not that! I meant...do you still L...lo...love...me?"  
"Don't worry about it...I don't want to confuse you again."  
"Tell me Sakura.."  
"Don't worry about it.".  
"TELL ME! It's important..." Sasuke said in a very serious tone.  
Sakura nodded shyly.  
Suddenly Sasuke took his phone out of the pocket and started to call someone.

Ring Ring♬  
《Hello? Sasuke?》  
"Hi Ino. I need to tell you something. I need to break up with you. I don't really know who I like at the moment and to figure out who I really like, I just need to break up with you. Ok? Sorry Ino.. See ya."  
《SASU...!》  
Sasuke hung up on Ino and turned to Sakura.  
"Sakura..."  
"Y..yes..?" Sakura was wondering what Sasuke would say.  
" I think I...like you too Sakura...I don't know why but...I see you as a girl now..."  
Oh my gosh….Did he really say he...liked me?  
"Wh...what?" I was shaking and I was cold..-＿-  
"I'm not saying it again..-＿-;;"  
"So..so...I don't understand..-ㅁ-;;"  
"You idiot! I don't know...I feel all weird in front of you now...I don't really understand it too.-ㅁ-;;; But I need to know who I really like...so...do you...want to go out with me?"  
"-o-..." Sakura was frozen. Her heart was beating rapidly.  
"Hello..? Anybody in there?" Sasuke knocked on Sakura's head.  
"Uh..um...but I..."  
"Please don't go to England Sakura.."  
"I have to go...I'll give you an answer when I get back."

* * *

"You're going to come back...right?" Sakura kept on asking Sakura at the airport.  
"-＿-;; Yes yes yes."  
"Give me your phone" Sasuke put out his hand to Sakura.  
"Why? o＿o"  
"Just give it to me.." Sakura lent her mobile phone to Sasuke.  
"Here's my phone. I want us to swap phone just until you get back. ＾-＾ If you don't call me...I'll kill you..Hehe"  
"o...ok..-ㅁ-;"

Sasuke came home and went into his room. He stared at Sakura's unlit room. He opened Sakura's phone and put his number in ①（speed dial -＿-）  
"Sakura…I'm sorry that I never noticed your feeling towards me...I'm going to make you happy from now on...＾＾"

* * *

Sorry again..it's so short..  
I wanted to update as soon as possible…so I updated a short one ㅠ＿ㅠ  
But I'm writing chapter 6 right now∼!  
Please leave a review∼♥


	6. When Friendship Becomes LOVE Ch6

I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for updating so late!  
School started and I have 4 assignments already! I've been doing my assignments and I still have 3 left with half-yearly exams coming up next week! ARGH!  
I won't be able update as often...please understand!

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers∼**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

* * *

Next morning, Sasuke walked to school alone. When he got to school he stared at Sakura's classroom for a moment and was about to go to his own class when Ino approached him.  
"SASUKE!" Ino yelled and hugged Sasuke. "Why weren't you answering your phone? You're not really going to break up with me are you?"  
"Ino…I was being serious…I want to break up with you…"  
When Ino heard this, she let go of Sasuke and started to cry. "…Why Sasuke..? Do you like someone else? Is that right?"  
"Yeah…I have to go to class now."  
"Who is it!"  
"You don't need to ask me that. You already know who it is." Sasuke turned and went into his class.

In class, Ino was sitting at her desk quietly. The Ayu Fam came over to her desk.  
"Why are you so quiet? Why don't you tell us to be quiet?" said Ayuko.  
"You were never supposed to be together with Sasuke." Said Ayuno.  
"Yeah…No one wanted to be friends with you except for Sakura. You should've been nice to her." said Ayumi. The three went out of the class.  
…drop……ㆀ……Tears ran down Ino's cheeks.  
_'I'm sorry Sakura…Please forgive me…I'll be nice to you from now on…I'm really sorry…'  
_

* * *

"Dad∼! Sakura's here∼!"  
"Hi Sakura∼! How are you?" Dad greeted my mum and me. Mum and I put our luggage down aside and we sat around a table.  
"So, how's school?" dad asked.  
"It's all good. Oh dad, I'm going back to Korea the day after tomorrow."  
"Why? Don't you want to stay a little longer?"  
"Sorry dad. Someone's waiting for me in Korea. Heh…＾ㅅ＾ "

I laid on my bed to go to sleep. But my eyes were widely opened. I couldn't go to sleep…-＿-;  
Brrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrr Sasuke's phone began to vibrate.  
"Hello?"  
［"Hi Sakura! It's Sasuke."］  
"Hi Sasuke.-＿-"  
"Is it night over there?"  
"Of course!"  
I was wondering when to call you."  
"Why wonder -＿-;"  
I was happy, delighted, fluttered and shaking all at the same time. I didn't know what to talk about.  
"When are you coming?"  
"The day after tomorrow."  
"Why so late?"  
"Late? That's early. -＿-;"  
"Sakura…I really want to see you now…Come quickly…"  
"W…what?"  
I didn't know Sasuke could say romantic＋greasy things. -ㅁ-;; May be he just woke up. -＿-;;;  
"Did you just wake up?"  
"Yep. I'm so tired."  
"Then you're going to school soon, right?"  
"Of course. Why ask such obvious thing? -＿-;;"  
Back to the old asshole Sasuke. -＿-;  
"I'm tired. I'm going to sleeps."  
"Don't hang up. Well, we can talk for a long time because I'm not even calling with my own phone. Hahaha"  
"Arrgghhh!" I screamed and therefore my parents got up.  
"Sasuke! I have to go now! I'm going to get into trouble. Bye!" I hung up.  
…  
Sasuke stared at Sakura's mobile phone for a long time. Then he buried his face into his pillow…and smiled silently…＾＾ ［Oooo he is so Kyoote∼♥ ＾ㅠ＾］

* * *

"Sakura should be here soon.＾＾" Sasuke was waiting for Sakura in front of his house.  
A car approached from a distance and stopped in front of Sakura's house. Sakura and her mum got off the car and walked towards the gate. As soon as Sakura was about to enter, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.  
"Arggh! ＋ㅁ＋;;You scared me! Where were you?"  
"I was waiting for you in front my house. Hehe＾＾"  
"Oh..."  
Sasuke held Sakura's hands. "I need an answer Sakura."  
Oh yeah... I was supposed to answer whether or not I accept to go out with him. -＿-; I almost forgot...  
"So...Is it a yes or a no?"  
"W..well..."  
"Wellllllll...?" Sasuke frowned.  
"...Y...y..es.. -＿-"  
Sasuke smiled brightly. "Hehe. Of course it should be a yes...Thanks Sakura..."

OH no...Sasuke is coming closer to me...what's he going to do? What should I do?  
Sasuke got closer and closer to Sakura...and hugged her.  
_'Phew...just a hug...Sasuke is really warm...'  
'I feel hot. Gosh I'm weird today...I hope my face isn't all red.'  
_"Uummm..Sasuke.. -＿- What if my mum sees us... -＿-;;;"  
"Don't worry. Your mum wouldn't care...Hehe ＾＾"  
Sasuke finally let go of me.  
"Fina...l...ㅇ＿ㅇ" Sasuke bent down and placed his mouth on my forehead.  
CHU∼♥  
I felt my face burning up. I couldn't face Sasuke. I slowly looked up to see Sasuke. ㅇ＿ㅇ He...he...he's...BLUSHING!  
"Poofft! -＿-"I forcefully stopped my laughter.  
"Why the heck are you laughing? -＿-＾"  
"Kek...You're blushing...puffhahahahhaha!"  
"Shut up!"

PING∼! Sasuke gave my forehead a knock.  
"OuCH! Meanie!"  
"HAHA You're forehead is going red.:P"  
I frowned as I rubbed my forehead.  
"Hey I just noticed this...You have a humungous forehead! Hahahahah!"  
"SASUKE!"  
Sasuke ran away before I could catch him.

* * *

The next morning I got up early and got ready for school. As usually, Sasuke was cleaning his motorbike.  
"Morning Sakura! You're early today. You're not the usual Sakura.. haha"  
"Can't I be early! -＿-"  
"Well I never told you to come out early.. :P"  
"ARghh! You are so annoying!"  
"Hehehe."

"Anyway Sasuke...What are you going to do about Naruto?"  
"Well..I'm going to kill him."  
" -ㅁ-;;;;;"  
"What's with your face Sakura... -＿-;; WHats the problem!"  
"Don't yell at me Sasuke! You look like the HULK! -＿-"  
Sasuke frowned and stared at me.  
"Well you look like a wicked witch. -＿-"  
Arggh! Idiot! I can't even hit him.

"Do you have time after school?" Sasuke asked.  
"NO! -＿-"  
Sasuke scowled. "Make it then!"  
"No! I can't be bothered." ((Reminds me of my friend Natasha. She does this high-pitched 'NO!' when I ask her to copy Naruto episode for me.. -＿-;;; LOL))  
"You idiot! I'm asking you to make time so we can go out for a date or something!  
A DATE? ＞ㅁ＜ Kyaaaaaa!  
"What the heck? What's with your face again? -＿-"  
"Cough cough! Nothing... -＿-;;"  
"So...will you be able to go out after school?"  
"Of Course! I have PLENTY of time! HAHAHA"  
"Pfft...Are you sure you're a girl? Girls don't laugh like monsters. -＿-;" (Rainbow Monsta does.. -＿-;;;)  
"What's so bad about my laughter..? Yours is worse-ㅁ-;;"  
"Shut up. -＿- Let's just go to school." Sasuke walked away from me and got on his motorbike.  
"Get on Sakura!"  
"Get on that thing again?"  
"Why? Don't you want to?" Sasuke glared.  
"Nup..I don't want to. -＿-;"  
Sasuke suddenly got off the motorbike and came towards me.  
"Wh..What's wrong?...Argh! SASUKE! What the heck are you doing!" Sasuke had lifted me up and carried to his motorbike.  
"Be quiet hippo! Hehe ＾＾"  
"Meanie...Let go of me! I'm going to walk to school!"  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I was just joking! You're light as a feather! Happy now?"  
"Hn!" I felt my face burning again...＃＾＾＃  
Sasuke lowered me down to his bike and he himself got on.  
"Grab onto my waist tightly."  
"What if I don't want to? -＿-;;"  
"Fine. Don't. You can just fall off on the way and I'm just going to drive away∼! Hehe ＾＾"  
"-ㅁ-;; Fine..." I carefully put my arms around Sasuke's waist.  
_'Damn! He might even be skinnier than me!'  
_Sasuke grinned. He cheeks were scarlet red.  
_'Crap...Blushing again...-__＿__-;; I'm not usually like this...'  
_"LET'S GO!"

* * *

**Please REview!  
Thank you★**


End file.
